EL SECRETO DE LUNA Y DRACO
by Samisa
Summary: ¡HOLA A TOD@S! ESTOY AQUÍ CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA DE LUNA Y DRACO. Como siempre es un placer y un gusto escribir y leer nuestras historias. Esta historia esta en progreso y espero que les guste el inicio, convergerá entre el pasado y el presente, por lo que los personajes viajaran constantemente en sus recuerdos que se mezclarán con su actual vida. Espero les guste.
1. UN GRATO RECUERDO

UN GRATO RECUERDO

Habían pasado ya dos años de terminada la guerra, Draco Malfoy caminaba por las calles de París muggle un tanto distraído, analizaba lo que la estúpida guerra le había hecho y no sólo eso, toda su vida había sido dispuesta por otros. Por eso había decidido alejarse de Londres y de los magos conocidos.

Llevaba ya un año viviendo en Francia donde se encargaba de los negocios y propiedad mágicas de su familia, eran pocos los Malfoy y Black que quedaban así que él seguía siendo una pieza importante para ambas familias.

En su tiempo libre le gustaba salir del mundo mágico donde nadie lo conocía, siempre era lo mismo o le temían a o lo odiaban o simplemente lo reconocían, así que como pasatiempo relajante caminada por el mundo no mágico como un extraño como cualquier otra persona.

También un año atrás había decidido romper el compromiso con Astoria ya que no la amaba y ahora nada lo obligaba a un matrimonio arreglado ya podía hacer su vida con quien quisiera y como quisiera, su vida amorosa no era del todo aburrida aunque de amorosa no tenía nada, se la pasaba de mujer en mujer sólo por diversión, jamás se enamoraba y no lo intentaba, ni quería.

Un sábado como casi todos había decidido salir a las afueras a un pequeño pueblo muggle donde el vino, los quesos y el pan, eran de lo mejor, Draco había tomado cierta fascinación por los alimentos muggle en especial el vino le atraían mucho, le gustaba como se deslizaba por su boca.  
Draco caminaba tranquilamente por aquel hermoso pueblo, llevaba jeans gastados, botas al tobillo con las agujetas flojas, una playera de manga larga, una chaqueta de piel negra y gafas obscuras, totalmente diferente a su vida cotidiana aunque ambos estilos le gustaban.

Al pasar cerca de una tienda de pasteles no pudo evitar mirar a una chica alta, delgada y con un hermoso cabello rubio ondulado que le llegaba a las caderas, se quedó por un rato esperando mirar su rostro pero no volteo por lo que decidió irse al pensar que era absurdo dejarse sorprender por una mujer.

Ya comenzaba el ocaso y Draco caminaba de vuelta al hotel absorto en sus pensamientos, constantemente pensaba en su futuro y su pasado, de pronto choco de frente con la chica rubia que casi cae de espalda si no es porque Draco la tomo del brazo y la sostuvo.  
Draco miro estupefacto directamente a los ojos de aquella hermosa chica, eran unos bellos ojos azules como el cielo, con la mirada tan transparente que podía ver a través de ella, con una sonrisa por demás linda.

-Gracias Draco, estaba distraída que sorpresa verte-contestó la rubia chica y Draco pudo sentir de lleno el aroma que emanaba de ella, de su cuerpo, de su cabello y de su boca, por un instante quedo perdido entre todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones hasta que se percató que le había llamado por su nombre-me podrías soltar, me duele un poco- dijo la chica ya que Draco la tenía tomada del brazo muy fuete y casi pegándola a su pecho con los rostros muy cerca.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, pensé que te caerías de forma agresiva- contestó recuperando su facha de seguridad pero sin dejar de mirar fijamente a los ojos a esa mujer que lo estaba descontrolado sentía esa corriente eléctrica que solo había sentido con una persona-¿Eres...?- preguntó con ese aire frío que lo caracteriza.

-Luna Lovegood, hola Draco-dijo la chica con una dulzura impresionante, interrumpiéndole.

-¡Luna!-repito Draco muy impresionado se quitó las gafas y la miro detenidamente a los ojos.

 _Analepsis_

 _Draco cursaba el 6o año en Hogwarts no sabía que hacer su mundo se derrumbaba cada vez más, jamás sonreía y en el fondo era completamente infeliz._

 _En una ocasión en que su desesperación lo llevo a realizar actos de homicidio sin éxito ya que en realidad el no deseaba hacerlo, además su cuerpo estaba dolorido por el hechizo recibido por parte de Potter, camino sin darse cuenta hasta llegar a una de la torres del castillo que era poco visitada, el verano había llegado pero el aire fresco le daba a su ser una sensación por lo menos de unos minutos para liberarse._

 _Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas como hilos, no había espasmos, no había sonidos ni sollozos sólo sufrimiento corriendo a través de sus ojos, estaba de pie mirando la gran luna llena que provocaba un espectacular reflejo en el lago que esa altura si notaba negro completamente, era una visión hermosa entre tanta obscuridad._

 _De pronto escuchó una voz que le hablo como si de un pequeño se tratara lo hizo sentirse tan bien y quiso por un instante abrazar esa cálida sensación por siempre -¿Draco sabes que si tu arrepentimiento es sincero podrá ser libre en tu interior y si miras a luna en ella reflejas tus verdaderos sentímientos? - le dijo Luna si mirarlo, al igual que él observaba la luna llena._

 _Draco la miro por un instante, para su desconcierto le sorprendió y amó lo que vio, Luna era hermosa sus ojos azules resplandecían y en su mirada no había una chispa de maldad era la total luz reunida en un solo ser, ella. Y casi salió un suspiro de sus labios pero se contuvo y regreso la mirada al cielo igual que ella, sentía algo muy diferente a todo lo que había sentido al estar cerca de cualquier mujer, quería estrecharla en sus brazos y ser acogido por esa aura llena de paz._

 _Por fin después de unos minutos que pasaron en absoluto silencio Luna hablo -sabes Draco ha sido un placer estar contigo, ahora me voy tengo algo que hacer- cuando ella estaba por irse Draco la sostuvo de la mano y algo les hizo estremecer, ambos miraron al mismo tiempo sus manos entrelazadas, estaban sorprendidos por la corriente eléctrica que se trasmitían._

 _-¡Oh! Es extraño nunca había sentido algo así al tocar a alguien, jijiji ¡me gusta! -dijo Luna con una tierna sonrisa y una mirada angelical._

 _-Yo tampoco, espera no te vayas- le dijo Draco casi en un susurro, se quedaron mirando unos segundos cuando él avanzó con lentitud sin soltar su mano, con la otra la tomo por el rostro acariciando su mejilla, eran suave y tersa -Luna eres tan pura y yo tan malo, somos tan diferentes como ese lago con su bosque y la luna con su gran brillo, luz y obscuridad, eres hermosa._

 _Luna tenía la mirada clavada en los ojos de Draco, por primera vez en su vida estaba nerviosa, impresionada y muy sorprendida, Draco parecía otra persona aunque siempre había confiado que dentro cada ser habita la bondad ahora lo estaba comprobando con la persona que menos se imaginó, nunca nadie le había dicho cosas tan bellas además de sus padres, nunca se había fijado en ningún chico de otra forma que no fuera como amigos y ahora frente a ella estaba Draco Malfoy, acariciándola y diciéndole las cosas más lindas, se sentía extraña y ahora Draco le parecía el ser más hermoso del universo, con su profundos y misterios ojos plateados, su cabello que brilla como un sol, su piel perfectamente blanca y ese rostro que ahora lo consideraba el más bello, su corazón estaba desbocado y su respiración le fallaba y por primera vez no sabía que decir, Draco continuaba acercándose cada vez más a su rostro, ahora podía oler el dulce aroma que emanaba de él en una mezcla de vainilla y miel, se sintió mareada, él levantó su mano y la hizo depositarla en su pecho, la tomo de la cintura y la nuca y sin pensarlo la beso._

 _Para Luna ese beso era el primero en su vida y Draco no sólo lo sabía se percató de su nerviosismo y su inexperiencia, los labios de Luna eran tan tiernos y dulces que Draco se sintió sumergido por completo en la más placentera experiencia de su vida, pero Luna estaba nerviosa y mantenía su boca cerrada, poco a poco y con la mayor delicadeza una que él desconocía que poseía comenzó a profundizar el beso, quería sentirla, incitando a que ella abriera poco a poco su boca, Draco besaba sus labios, rozaba su nariz con la de ella, con su lengua daba pequeños recorridos por los labios de Luna y un suspiro salió de ellos lo que Draco aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la pequeña boca de Luna buscando su humedad buscando la deliciosa y virgen lengua de Luna, Draco exploraba con paciencia hasta que ella con timidez y porque lo deseaba mucho le dejo la total decisión y libertad de hacerle lo que él quisiera y sin pensarlo la abrazo con mucha más fuerza la atrajo y la pego por completo a su cuerpo, ese beso lo estaba enloqueciendo de placer tenía en su ser un cúmulo de sensaciones desconocidas, ahora sus bocas estaban totalmente unidas, sus leguas se acariciaban una y otra vez, Luna acariciaba a Draco del cabello y del cuello estaba tan suave, él la pegada más y más a su cuerpo, podían sentir su calor, los latidos de sus corazones y sus respiraciones agitadas, en la cabeza de Draco las ideas se mezclaban como él se sentía de esa forma, tan atraído y descontrolado por Luna, la deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie, recorría con impaciencia la boca de ella, acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo, el cuerpo de Luna era tan delicado; se separó por un momento haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mirar esos ojos que lo habían hipnotizado y se encontró con un hermoso y sorrajado rostro que aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados._

 _Luna poco a poco los abrió y se encontró con la mirada clavada de Draco, una llena de tantas cosas y sentimientos que le sorprendió, él la tenía completamente pegada a su cuerpo sin intenciones de soltarla y ella sentía cosas desconocidas que la intimidaban más, se miraron por unos instantes en los que Luna casi no lograba respirar, después Draco comenzó a pasar su nariz como una caricia por el cuello y el rostro de Luna ella sentía su cálido aliento que la estremecía por completo; hasta que decidió besarla nuevamente mucho más profundo con mucho más deseo pero manteniendo sumo cuidado, tratándola como un preciado y frágil tesoro Draco sabía que debía terminar para no obligar a Luna a sucumbir a algo más y porque si seguía le sería más difícil detenerse, ella era inocente y sería tan fácil para él poseerla, se fue separando disminuyendo la intensidad del roce con pequeños besos que después fueron sólo caricias de sus labios, rozo una vez más su nariz con la de ella y la miro a los ojos -Luna eres ... Increíble, pero debo hacer que olvides esto, lo siento- dijo Draco con un susurro sin dejar de abrazarla._

 _-¿Draco por qué me besaste?- preguntó Luna con su voz de niña pequeña y sus ojos con un brillo único y sin igual, en ese momento Draco la soltaba poco a poco y ella tocó con sus dedos sus labios, recordando las sensaciones vividas._

 _-No lo sé-contestó Draco, la mirada de Luna lo desarmaba-pero te repito que te haré olvidarlo no te preocupes, no recordaras que un Mortifago te ha besado._

 _Los ojos de Luna se llenaron de lágrimas en un segundo y comenzaron a salir de forma incontrolable, esto sorprendió a Draco y creyó que no debía decir lo de ser Mortifago, no quería que ella llorara o sufriera, tal vez la llamaba lunática y la molestaba todo el tiempo pero no en ese momento, no quería hacerla sufrir._

 _-¿Luna qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunto mirándola a los ojos limpiando sus lágrimas con la yema sus los dedos._

 _-Porque no quiero olvidar Draco, porque no quiero olvidarte, este ha sido el momento más hermoso de mi vida, por favor no me hagas olvidarlo...-dijo Luna con una voz llena de angustia...-te prometo no decir nada nunca, ha sido mi primer beso y fue fantástico._

 _-Luna sé que no lo harás, es solo que no quiero que recuerdes nada de mí, no es bueno para ti, soy un Malfoy, un Mortifago._

 _-No eres sólo eso, eres mucho más pero no te das cuenta, pero está bien si eso quieres no puedo hacer nada, respeto tu decisión - dijo con resignación._

 _Draco le apunto con su varita y Luna cerró los ojos, después de unos largos minutos él dudo mucho pero al final no logro hacerlo -está bien Luna no lo haré. La sonrisa de Luna se hizo tan grande que Draco no pudo más que sonreír también._

 _-¡Gracias Draco!-dijo Luna dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Draco - ahora me voy creo que llegaré tarde y te repito ha sido un placer estar contigo y no te preocupes nadie lo sabrá, será nuestro secreto - y se fue con su típico andar despreocupado y tranquilo desapareciendo de la vista de Draco que se quedó de pie mirándola marchar con la necesidad de detenerla que quedársela por siempre, pero sabía que eso era imposible, mañana nuevamente será como si nada hubiese pasado, ella es la inocente lunática del colegio y él un Mortifago debía despreciarla como a todos sus amigos, pero era indudable que esa noche algo en él cambió, nunca hubiera imaginado besar a Luna y menos disfrutarlo como nada en su vida, sería un secreto como Luna había dicho, un delicioso secreto se dijo a sí mismo._


	2. ¡EN VERDAD ERES TÚ!

!EN VERDAD ERES TÚ¡

-Sí, Luna ¿Cómo estás Draco que haces en Francia muggle? Sabes luces muy bien con ese estilo - dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa sincera y ese brillo intenso en los ojos sin proponerse, ese que sólo Draco provocaba en ella.

\- Ahora vivo en Paris llevo el control de los negocios Malfoy y Black, pero en general los fines de semana salgo de la ciudad y me quedo en diversos poblados de Europa muggle -Contestó con cortesía sin poder evitar en su interior la emoción que sentía al ver a Luna, estaba tan linda como siempre aunque nunca lo ha dicho a nadie ni en voz alta, vestía unos jeans ajustados con botas arriba de la rodillas con agujetas desde el inicio color negro, blusa de cuello en "V" color blanca y un saco de piel negro corto y ajustado, su cabello era largo y ondulado pero con brillo en su color natural dorado, tenía los labios con delicado brillo rosado y sus hermosos ojos azules resaltaban sus rubias y largas pestañas, lucia increíblemente hermosa pensó Draco.

-Me gusta pasar desapercibido, además le he encontrado el gusto a algunas cosas muggles, dime… ¿Cómo estás Luna?- pronuncio Draco con ternura el nombre de ella.

-Feliz de verte Draco-le contesto con una sonrisa enorme mirándolo directo los ojos.

Draco sonrió de lado y la miro de forma suspicaz -y yo también de verte ¿porque estás aquí?- siempre tan sincera y ocurrente pensó.

-Hago investigaciones sobre criaturas de todo tipo y estoy escribiendo un libro sobre ello, además escribo para una revista de naturaleza mágica y en una revista muy famosa muggel y por supuesto sigo enviando a mi padre artículos para "El Quisquilloso", ahora mismo iré al lago a ver el atardecer y comprobar un acontecimiento ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?-preguntó Luna con gran emoción.

Draco no dudo en ir con ella y se encaminaron hacia el lago que era una visión por completo diferente al lago negro de Hogwarts.

Luna sacó de su bolso una manta y la puso sobre el pasto, llevaba un cuaderno y lápices para dibujar su pluma especial, así como unos binoculares muggles y sus típicos espectroanteojos con los que veía sus criaturas increíbles.

Draco miraba absorto como Luna acomodaba sus cosas su rostro le resultaba más bello y a pesar de lo que había sufrido años atrás seguía emanando esa paz que le llegaba a su corazón el que creía muerto y ahí en ese hermoso lugar con ese bello atardecer, los recuerdos rondando su mente y teniéndola tan cerca algo que le parecía ya imposible hasta de pensar, se dejó llevar por un impulso casi animal se abalanzó sobre ella besándola con fuerza de la manera más apasionada y voraz que hubiera podido, no podía detenerse, simplemente no podía, si algún día lo había logrado eso quedaba en el pasado ahora la tenía en sus brazos y no la dejaría escapar.

Draco recostó a Luna sobre la manta que también desprendía un dulce aroma a chocolate y café en una deliciosa mezcla dulce, ahora todo era ella, se sentía embriagado por el momento, los recuerdos y los aromas, era una jugada del destino, se había prometido a sí mismo olvidarla, dejarla ser feliz, pero ahora ahí la tenía debajo de su cuerpo, respondiendo a sus besos a sus caricias de la misma manera que él con necesidad absoluta, Draco levanto su varita y sin pensarlo realizó todos los hechizos protectores que conocía.

Luna le miró de manera cómplice y curiosa, él mirando a sus ojos con todo el sentimiento contenido realizaba la pregunta tácita a lo que ella sin responder con palabras lo atrajo hacía su rostro para seguir besándolo con urgencia, la sonrisa de Draco no tenía comparación estaba absolutamente feliz y si lo meditaba ya nada le impedía estar con ella y hacerla feliz, nada.

-Draco… Draco… Draco… eres tú dime que eres tú y que esto no es un sueño dime que estás conmigo- repetía Luna con unas cuantas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro – cuando te vi sólo quería abrazarte, te he extrañado tanto, te he necesitado tanto - Draco al sentir la humedad se separó de sus labios con un poco de culpa y la miró con todo el amor que había ocultado siempre.

-Si Luna… soy yo y estoy y estaré contigo siempre, por favor perdóname po…- pero Luna no dejo que terminara de hablar y lo beso nuevamente, acariciando su cabello con sus dedos y le dijo algo que jamás le había dicho por miedo - Draco, te amo, te amé desde nuestro primer beso y he estado esperando por ti, mis besos, mi boca y mi cuerpo jamás han sido de nadie sólo tuyos, sabía que algún día nos volveríamos a ver.

-¡Luna me estás diciendo que nunca has estado con nadie más, con ningún otro!-Luna asintió con total inocencia y Draco fue tan egoísta que se sintió tremendamente feliz y orgulloso que Luna sería suya únicamente suya y mejor aún su primera vez le pertenecería a él igual que sus besos, además ya no la dejaría ir jamás, aunque no sería ese día.

 _analepsis_

 _Luna llegaba un poco tarde a su cita con sus amigos que ya la esperaban en casa de Hagrid, en cuanto entró todos la notaban más distraída de lo normal y con una sonrisa más grande de lo acostumbrado – hola disculpen la demora pero llegué tarde porque he conocido el amor, pero no se preocupen no me pasa nada malo y estoy feliz de estar aquí._

 _-Mmm Luna que dices ¡explícate!- le dijo Ginny - con una ceja levantada._

 _-De verdad, estoy bien – contestó con una voz de lo más infantil e inocente._

 _-No te hagas la desentendida escuché perfecto lo que dijiste del amor – le decía Ginny con un dedo levantado y con cara de duda._

 _-Luna siempre dice cosas extrañas Ginny, por que mejor no comenzamos con la cena y la dejas tranquila – Ron expresó con mucha ansiedad y tocando su estómago._

 _-¡RON! Deja de molestar a Luna, si ella tiene algo que decir nos lo dirá a su tiempo y ella no es extraña, verdad Luna – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tierna hacia ella._

 _-Yo no dije que fuera rara sólo que decía cosas extrañas, no es así Harry, ¡ayúdame di algo! yo opino que comencemos con la cena – decía Ron muy rojo de enojo y vergüenza por que Hermione lo seguía regañando._

 _-Si… si claro- dijo Harry con una mirada un tanto perdida._

 _-Harry sabemos que no te sientes bien por lo sucedido, pero trato te tranquilizar tu mente por un momento –contestó Hermione tocando el hombro del chico de manera amable._

 _-Chicos dejen de discutir y mejor cenemos - dijo Hagrid…_

 _En tanto la sala común de Slytherin Draco llegaba con una cara muy extraña para sus amigos._

 _-¿Draco, que tienes? – pregunto Pansy y mismo tiempo que Zabini y recibiendo una mirada de duda de Nott._

 _-Nada que les importe - contestó en su típico tono desagradable y se fue a su habitación en donde se puso pensar con libertad en lo que había hecho y las consecuencias que esto le podría traer, pero principalmente pensaba en ella, en sus labios y su piel, en su cuerpo, su belleza, esperanzado en que nadie notara lo hermosa, frágil y sexi que Lovegood podía ser._

 _Habían pasado algunos días desde que Luna y Draco se habían encontrado, no se veían mucho, únicamente en el Gran Comedor en donde él no podía evitar mirarle de lejos y con disimulo, a diferencia de ella que pareciera que no le importaba nada lo que días antes sucedió, incluso Draco se preguntaba como Luna podía ser tan distante, pero él se lo había pedido y casi le provoca un obliviate, con el paso del tiempo Draco se encontraba más desesperado y los ojos de Theodore lo habían notado, pasaba sus noches pensando en ella y para quitársela de la mente se enfocaba en lo peor que era seguir las ordenes de Voldemort, pero eso no era suficiente necesitaba desahogar sus necesidades de hombre con otras y sólo imaginaba a Luna en sus brazos, lo que le provocaba un enfado mayor al ver que en realidad no era ella y terminaba peor, pero estaba empeñado en ser el mismo conquistador de siempre._

 _Luna había mantenido una plática muy a su pesar con su amiga Ginny, lo único que logró sacar de los labios de Luna, fue que se había enamorado el alguien pero que en su momento lo sabría, cosa que su amiga no le creyó del todo así que la dejo tranquila, una noche después de la cena luna recorría los pasillos en busca en de un insecto del que su padre le había hablado y que aparecía cada final de mes por las noches, ella estaba muy distraída en su labor que no se dio cuenta que era seguida por alguien, cuando estuvo por llegar al lugar donde se encontraba dicho insecto fue halada al interior de un salón de poco uso y lo único que sintió fueron unos brazos apoderarse de su cuerpo y pegarla hacia sí._

 _Luna supo en ese momento que se trataba de Draco, podría ya siempre reconocer su aroma y la sensación de estar cerca de él, decidió no hablar y disfrutar de ese abrazo tan añorado, hasta que él quisiera hablar, pero eso no sucedió, de pronto Draco comenzó a besar su cuello hasta llegar a su rostro y besar sus labios con ternura, Luna sólo cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel lindo beso, ambos disfrutaban de la cercanía del roce de sus labios se besaban con tanta ternura y amor que era casi increíble, Luna acariciaba el rostro de Draco quería decirle que lo quería, que algo en ella había cambiado que ya nunca sería la misma pero no podía, sabía que eso no sería lo mejor para ninguno, Draco siguió besándola con calma y devoción infinita hasta que intensifico un poco el beso quería sentirla por completo y con la misma ternura profundizo el beso, brindándole a ella su lengua y su sabor, se sentían completos y felices era el beso más tierno y lento que él había dado estaba lleno de añoranza y amor, algo fuera de su universo, pero en un instante de lucidez Draco la soltó y salió lo más rápido que pudo dejándola como petrificada en aquel salón, de pronto escucho a alguien entrando y llamándola por su nombre._

-Luna te deseo más que nunca o como siempre, me hace sentir tan vanidoso saber que jamás has estado con nadie, lo que me provoca cierta culpa y tratándose de mí bueno es mucho que decir – confesó Draco tratando de controlar su lívido que ya estaba por los cielos y sentándose sobre la manta ayudó a Luna a incorporarse.

-A que te refieres Draco ¿quieres separarte de mí, nuevamente? – contesto Luna con una tristeza infinita.

-No Luna, eso no sucederá de nuevo, ahora que nos encontramos y que dices que me amas - dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa y brillo en los ojos – sólo quiero esperar a hacerte mía, no he sido el mejor hombre para ti, ni el mejor novio o el mejor amigo siquiera, así que quiero ir con calma y que me conozcas, porque creo que tú eres perfecta sólo falto yo en tu vida y quiero que me tengas como te mereces - contestó Draco dándole un guiño.

-No sé a qué te refieres Draco – contestó Luna con un puchero de niña pequeña en la cara.

-Luna… ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche y saber si me das la oportunidad de ser tu novio? – le preguntó Draco tomándola de la mano un dejando un beso en ella.

-¡Draco! Si por supuesto que si – dijo ella y lanzándose en sus brazos se fundieron en un abrazo sin miedo o culpa. Draco se recargo en el árbol y abrazando a Luna se quedaron observando el atardecer en un silencio reconfortante en el que se sentían completos y felices.


	3. ¿Y EL ACONTESIMIENTO ESPECIAL?

Hola a tod s espero estén excelente, bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo de este fic espero que les guste, también quiero agradecer los comentarios, en verdad me animan mucho.

Sin más laos dejo leer.

Saludos.

Draco y Luna miraban el atardecer uno muy hermoso que vivirían y recordarían con especial cariño por ser día de su encuentro.

-Luna y el acontecimiento tan especial que presenciarías en este lugar ¿De que se trata? ya que en realidad yo no veo nada diferente a… un atardecer como cualquier otro, a diferencia de tenerte conmigo, por supuesto. - le preguntó Draco mientras acariciaba su mejilla y la miraba a los ojos.

-Draco… yo siempre supe que algún día nos volveríamos a ver, guardé esa esperanza y ese sueño dentro de mi y el acontecimiento especial que buscaba era acudir al llamado de un ser muy especial en mi vida que me guió a este sitio, el acontecimiento especial eres tú. - respondió Luna con firmeza en su voz y en su mirada que Draco no pudo hacer nada más que desviar su vista de ella y observar la confinación de colores, luces y formas que se presentaban frente a ellos, en un instante creyó ver siluetas que viajaban del cielo hacía el punto central del lago, pero no le tomo más importancia y continuó disfrutando de la tranquilidad y sosiego que sólo había sentido al lado de ella, ahora por fin la tenia en sus brazos sin preocuparse por nada más que eso.

Draco no pudo evitar sentir que algo diferente había ocurrido esa tarde, no sólo se sentía colmado de felicidad y lleno de un amor que pensaba y se obligaba a mantener apagado, había algo más y estaba seguro que Luna lo sabía pero se lo preguntaría después, la noche pronto llego y cielo plagado de estrellas les dejaba una calidez inhabitual y muy diferente a cualquier otro sentimiento, era uno parecido la paz pero como si sus cuerpos fuesen hechos de una energía que traspasa lo material.

No quería que el momento terminara pero Luna de pronto se incorporó un poco del abrazo de Draco y le tendió sus binoculares y sus espectroanteojos a Draco, el los tomó levantando la ceja y dando una mirada interrogante se los señalo con la mirada, Luna comprendió que Draco no haría por si sólo lo que ella quería.

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte y después podrás preguntar lo que necesites saber - le dijo Luna con una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto esperanzador en su rostro, por favor observa hacia el punto central del lago, Draco lo observo y sólo vio un destello - ahora hablo con ellos dijo Luna mientras colocaba los espectroanteojos por sobre los binoculares - Draco tomo los binoculares con los espectroanteojos sujetos al estos, con una ultima mirada de escepticismo hacía Luna los colocó poco a poco frente a sus ojos y volvió a mirar en la misma dirección, su impacto fue total que de su boca salió un expresión no muy decente.

 _Analepsis_

 _Luna se había quedado con la mágica sensación de tener a Draco cerca, había pasado cierto tiempo y ella había cumplido con la petición de él con respecto a no hablar sobre lo que había sucedido y mucho menos pensó en acercarse a él nuevamente o tan sólo mirarlo, le había costado un gran esfuerzo no poder verlo cuando se encontraban en el gran comedor, por lo que optaba por mirarlo desde ese el lugar donde se vieron de manera diferente por primera vez y compartieron un hermoso recuerdo o una ilusión, que en ese momento se volvió palpable al aún detectar el aroma de Draco._

 _No sabía que podia pasar por la mente de Draco al abrazarla y besarla de esa manera, de lo que estaba segura es que ella ya no podría jamás pensar en alguien más que no fuera él, por muy complicada que pareciera su situación en el fondo era simple, su naturaleza y su ascendencia la definían, por lo que sentiría amor por un sólo ser que será el completo dueño de su de su alma misma que compartiría con él si tuviera la fortuna de enamorarse de su contraparte, algo que en el fondo le asustaba ya que no estaba segura que Draco pudiera ser su otra mitad._

 _Pero era demasiado tarde para pensar en consecuencias y más allá de eso en su corazón albergaba una seguridad que no sabía de donde provenía pero que le confirmaba que Draco era su contraparte, tal vez era esperanza, los resultados de tal amor eran inciertos por muy verdadero y fuerte que este sea, sus vidas y sus destinos están separados por infinito espacio, ella no tenía una respuesta clara en ese momento ni tampoco sabía que debía hacer o como actuar, se encontraba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se percató que una persona había entrado al salón._

 _-Luna… que haces tan tarde fuera de tu habitación, deberías estar dormida ¿no crees? - comento de lo más calmado el director del colegio que en ese momento había presenciado todo, ya que notó la inquietud diferente en Draco por lo que no dudó en seguirlo y saber que haría, para su sorpresa por que en verdad imaginó todo menos eso._

 _Se dio cuenta que Draco recorría el castillo de una manera muy diferente así que en un principio creyó que buscaba la sala de menesteres como en otras ocasiones, pero no fue así, ya que se dirigió a un área que al igual que algunos otros sitios eran poco visitados, sólo los profesores y ciertos curiosos o ávidos de conocimiento se acercaban a esos lugares y él distaba mucho de esas actitudes en este último año._

 _Si embargo, la forma en que miraba para todos lados y la desesperación plagada en su ojos y rostro le hizo darse cuenta que esta vez que Draco buscaba algo más, si su intelecto no le fallaba no tenia nada relacionado con Voldemort o los mortifagos, en su mirada había un ápice de ilusión y esperanza, algo que no creyó volver a ver en eso intensos ojos grises que le hicieron sentir cierta tranquilidad por él._

 _Cuando por fin lo había seguido hasta un largo pasillo donde las aulas eran viejas y sin uso, pudo notar a Luna Lovegood al final de este, vio como Draco tomo por sorpresa a Luna dentro de un aula, ante esa imagen se tendría que haber sentido preocupado, pero fue todo lo contrario algo le decía que Draco no la dañaría por el contrario ahora se daba cuenta qué era lo que buscaba con tal desesperación, lo que no imaginaba era la reacción de la joven Luna al corresponder con absoluta devoción las muestras de un evidente cariño por parte de Draco y por supuesto correspondido por ella._

 _Prefirió no interrumpir, pero se quedó en espera de algo que le diera una mejor idea que lo que ocurría, unos pocos minutos pasaron y vio salir a Draco a toda prisa con semblante de desconcierto total y absoluta confusión que de cierto modo le resultó gracioso, esta nueva faceta de Draco era todo lo que necesitaba para poder ayudarlo, pero qué pasaría con Luna ¿desde cuando sucede eso entre ellos? en verdad se preocupaba por ella, no sabía si esto la dañaría de por vida, aunque dada su condición era muy tarde para buscar una solución, por lo menos para Luna._

 _-Profesor Dumbledore… yo quería ver al insecto que me comentó mi padre aparece cada final de mes por la media noche y que su piquete produce un efecto tranquilizante a quién es picado, no fue mi intensión - contestó Luna con su voz tan tranquila como siempre pero con genuino brillo en los ojos, uno que nunca el profesor había visto en ella, como lo imaginó, era demasiado tarde para ella, pero no para él._

 _-Muy bien señorita Lovegood, ¿encontró dicho insecto?, me pregunto a quien querría que su piquete tranquilizara - pregunto el director con un poco de suspicacia en la voz._

 _-En realidad profesor tendría que probarlo primero ya que no puedo arriesgar a nadie, de todas formas es la clase de cosas que una investigadora debe hacer, imagine que no funcione de esa manera y alguien salga lastimado - decía Luna mirando a ningún punto en particular y abriendo desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa de sus propias palabras - pero surgió… mmm… algo y ya no logre comprobar la teoría de mi padre - dijo al regresar la mirada al director una mirada tan limpia como sólo ella la podría tener. El director se preguntaba como precisamente ella podría abrir su corazón a Malfoy y él a su vez a Luna, son tan diferentes que podrían en verdad ser la mitad del otro._

 _-Jajaja bien bien señorita Lovegood comprendo, le deseo más suerte la próxima ocasión, pero lamento decirle que esta castigada y espero no volver a encontrarla a estas horas fuera de su habitación, la escoltaré a su sala común y la espero mañana después de clases en mi despacho - respondió en también completa calma, con un a mirada de bondad y una gran sonrisa._

 _Esa noche Luna y Draco lograron conciliar un sueño tan placentero y que los hizo soñar al uno con el otro, Draco después de las dificultades que vivía desde ya varios años, se encontraba absolutamente confundido, se preguntaba porque de pronto nacía en él esa necesidad de buscar a Luna para robarle un poco de su paz, él se sentía así como si robara parte de su energía para poder continuar, en cambio Luna sentía que él le brindaba tantas emociones desconocidas que provocaban que su cuerpo se erizara y que con sólo pensarlo sonreía, no entendía porque Draco de pronto había cambiado con ella pero se sentía feliz._

Luna había decidido viajar a Francia no sólo como parte sus investigaciones sino porque llevaba algunos meses sintiendo más necesidad de escapar y no porque su vida fuera mala, por el contrario ella era feliz junto a su padre al que adoraba, había aprendido a vivir con ese vacío constante dentro de su pecho y que sabía nada llenaría a excepción de ese amor que se encontraba lejos y que era incierto.

De todas las experiencias que estos años tuvo, una le dejó marcada de por vida y esa era el amor que le tenía a Draco Malfoy ese amor que nunca acabaría y que por momentos hacía que toda su fortaleza y la energía que sentía de su madre se derrumbara por completo, había momentos en que no podía evitar dejarse caer y llorar como nunca en su vida lloró, en verdad no sobreviviría de no ser por ella.

Por momentos sentía de que toda esa tristeza y desolación no sólo eran de ella, quería pensar que en algún lugar se encontraba él sintiendo tanto amor por ella como lo sentía por él y así era Draco a diferencia de Luna no se quedó en Hogwarts, después de la situación que vivía su familia él no se sentía con ninguna ganas ni intención de vivir en Londres.

Su padre había quedado encerrado de por vida y su madre con infinita tristeza decidió quedarse en la Mansión Malfoy y tratar los asuntos en que pudiera ayudar a la comunidad mágica para atrapar a todos los mortifagos que quedaban libres y con eso guardaba la ilusión del alguna día poder recuperar lago de una mejor vida.

Draco de fue de Londres sin despedirse de nadie y tampoco era esperada su despedida, se sentía un cobarde y traidor al mismo tiempo, pero más que todo sentía un gran dolor por saberse indigno de sentir lo que sentía por Luna, su mirada viajo por última vez a ella el momento en que frente a todo Hogwarts se dirigió como el cobarde que era a las filas de Voldemort, en ese momento nadie sabía lo que había hecho por Potter, pero tampoco importaba.

Esa última mirada que ella le devolvió fue lo que terminó de romper su alma en cantidad inimaginable de piezas, porque esa mirada no mostraba odio o desprecio, burla o decepción, ni siquiera mostraba piedad o lastima, mostraba el absoluto y más puro amor, aunque Luna jamás se lo dijo con palabras, él lo sabía él lo sentía y ella se lo demostraba de sobremanera, esa mirada que ella le brindo le dio la fortaleza necesaria para dar esos pasos que sin duda fueron los peores de su vida y con esa mirada que él le entregó le dijo adiós.


	4. EVENTOS INESPERADOS

Hola a tod s espero estén muy bien, les dejo el cuarto capítulo de este fic espero que les guste, esta dedicado con mucho cariño a cada una de las personas que me siguen y que comentan, siempre es grato, no es mi intención tardar tanto pero mi proyecto de tesis y mi trabajo me quita tiempo sin más, l s dejo leer.

Saludos.

Eventos inesperados.

-Pero Luna… ¿dime que es eso? - preguntó Draco aún sin apartar la mirada de ese sitio.

-Es mi madre Draco ella me guió hasta aquí, me guío a ti - respondió ella con un tono de voz my bajo al regresar su mirada y continuar observando a su madre con un poco de melancolía, sabía que sería la última ocasión que la vería, pero lo disfrutaría y se llevaría con sigo ese perfecto momento, ella no necesitaba de nada para poder verla.

Draco no apartaba la vista de ese hermoso ser, absolutamente parecida a Luna, le sonreía de manera tan cálida que creía que ese sentimiento le embarga por todo su cuerpo, Luna se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para que la siguiera, caminaron a la orilla del lago y ahí se detuvieron, ese ser se acercó con lentitud a ellos.

-Mami.. - susurró Luna con lágrimas en los ojos - se que es hora de dejarte ir - continuó mientras sacaba de dentro de su blusa un medallón que en ese momento brillaba, Draco miraba a una y otra mujer con asombro y paz total.

-Luna mi pequeña… Draco; me embarga la felicidad, sabía que ustedes volverían a estar juntos, mi amor cuida de él y muéstrale como ser feliz, Draco perdona, perdona y vive que tendrás a mi corazón que es mi hija contigo, hija dile tu padre que lo amo y lo espero cuando su momento llegue con todo mi amor, te quiero y sólo deseo tu felicidad. El medallón ya no funcionará para verme hija… pero esta lleno de nuestra magia ancestral y ahora pertenecerá a ambos - dijo con todo el amor que sentía por su hija - extendió ambas manos una a cada uno y ellos pudieron sentirla, mientras el medallón volaba y se situaba en medio de los tres, convertido de pronto en dos medallones de la mitad del tamaño pero compartiendo el mismo poder.

El medallón original tenía dos caras, en una se veía un muy antiguo grabado de la imagen del sol en color dorado rojizo con palabras inteligibles para Draco y el otro lado era la luna en color plata con tenue rastro negro con las mismas inscripciones, al separase uno se convirtió en un sorprendente y resplandeciente sol con las inscripciones detrás y otro en una luna llena con un brillo absoluto sumado a estas sus sombras negruzcas.

Cuando la transformación de los medallones finalizó, el sol fue a parar en el cuello de Draco y la otra en el cuello de Luna con la que compartía el nombre - Desde ahora les pertenece, los guiara y cuidara; Draco tu traerás la parte de luz del medallón, tus experiencias en la vida te llevaron al camino de la obscuridad, pero esa marca que portas que tanto odias no significará nada ademas de un mal recuerdo, tienes el amor de mi hija y ella tiene el tuyo… tú mi amor traerás la parte de obscuridad cariño, sabes bien a lo que me refiero y espero con tiempo puedas ayudarle a Draco a entender, se pertenecen desde ahora y esta es la prueba de su amor - suspiró profundamente sin necesidad la madre de Luna y continuó - mi tiempo ha finalizado, llegado el momento los medallones se unirán de nuevo para sus nuevos dueños, ustedes lo sabrán en su momento - tomó a Luna de rostro sin soltar a Draco - hija te amo con todo mi corazón y Draco cuídala tienes mi cariño incondicional - les sonrió y comenzó a desaparecer.

-Mami - te quiero y voy a extrañarte mucho - dijo Luna desconsoladamente pero con la firme realidad de que algún día cuando el momento sea el adecuado se volverían a ver, eso la hizo sentir feliz.

-Cuidare de Luna con mi vida y agradezco absolutamente que me otorgue su cariño que desde este momento es correspondido - aseveró Draco lleno de un cúmulo de sentimientos que semejaban los que sintiera como si su propia madre desapareciera para nunca volver.

Sin más la madre de Luna se esfumó, se quedaron un momento en silencio, observando el horizonte tomados de las manos y meditando todo lo acontecido, como en un instante podía cambiar todo y dar un giro de esa magnitud.

-Luna no se que decir… no te dejaré sola - dijo con gran convicción.

-Draco nunca he estado sola pero si estarás conmigo no quiero sea por las razones equivocadas… no… no lo se - dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Razones equivocadas? ¿Cuáles podrían ser esas? Luna… te amo, te amo desde que te tuve frente a mi, mientras mirabas el cielo, hace tantos años donde vi lo que significa la verdadera belleza, la paz, la felicidad y el amor absoluto y eso eres tú para mi…

Luna saltó totalmente feliz a los brazos de Draco, había esperado que algún día él le dijera que la ama, aunque ella lo sabía, escucharlo de sus labios, con su inconfundible e inigualable voz, altiva, recta, con esa dignidad y orgullo que ni es ese momento dejaba, pero lo amaba incondicionalmente tal y como era con su caminar tan aristócrata y sensual, amaba todo de él incluso es pequeña parte de aura obscura que sabía jamás desaparecería, pero estarían juntos y nunca lo dejaría caer; se besaron profundamente con la libertad que su amor correspondido y libre.

 _Analepsis_

 _Esa mañana Luna despertó con mucha alegría para continuar con sus clases y después tendría que dirigirse a la oficina del director a cumplir con el castigo que le darían, no estaba preocupada, pero jamás imaginó recibir un castigo directamente de Dumbledore, eso le intrigaba._

 _No había visto a Draco en toda la mañana, no estuvo presente en el desayuno y en la clase o lo podía ver, ya que por la diferencia de edad nunca coincidían, mínimo esperaba verlo por los corredores, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, había tratado de no crear alguna sospecha, por esa razón no miraba a la mesa de las serpientes más de lo necesariamente normal, por decirlo de alguna modo._

 _Ginny estaba muy observadora últimamente y no sabía como esquivar sus extrañas preguntas, era muy insistente y no deja de cuestionar sobre ese amor del que Luna cometido el error de comentar, su amiga estaba empeñada en saber de quien se trata y no cejaría hasta conseguirle, ya que hubo momentos en los que pienso era otra de la ocurrencias de Luna, sin embrago algo había notada en ella que le abro esa tremenda duda._

 _-Luna, Luna, Luna… espera, ¿A dónde vas? - dijo agitada._

 _-Tengo castigo con Dumbledore en su oficina, así que ahí me dirijo._

 _-Mmm bueno, me dirás porque te castigó._

 _-!OH¡ si claro estaba recorriendo el castillo muy tarde por la noche ayer - respondió Luna poniendo un dedo cerca de sus labio y mirando hacia arriba, con actitud pensativa._

 _-Podrías buscarme más tarde, necesitamos hablar._

 _-Si claro, ahora me voy, hasta luego Ginny - y se despidió de su amiga con la mano._

 _Luna llego al la oficina del director y al entrar en ella se sorprendió sobre manera abriendo más sus enormes ojos al ver que Draco se encontraba de pie frente al escritorio de este, con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, con una mano dentro de su pantalón y con esa pose altanera, al escucharla entrar tanto el director como él voltearon._

 _Draco se comportó lo más causal… o lo mas frío que siempre era al estar los dos juntos frente la Director, Luna no pudo sostener esa penetrante mirada, Draco era el único que lograba hacerla sentir de formas nunca experimentadas, no pudo dejar de mirar por unos escasos segundos los labios de este, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo que ambos hombres distinguieron, Draco dio una efímera sonrisa ladina y giro su cabeza para mirar nuevamente al director._

 _-Bueno chicos se preguntaran qué hacen aquí los dos… pues les diré sin tapujos que… - en ese momento sin terminar la frase los miró detenidamente para saber sus reacciones, antes de saber que decir quería saber si sentían en peligro y así fue, mucho más Draco, por lo que decidió cambiar su estrategia en último momento -están castigados y tendrán que catalogar, acomodar por orden de autor y alfabéticamente los libros de mi biblioteca personal, lo harán sin el uso de magia, al entrar a mi oficina me la entregaran y al retirarse se las devolveré._

 _-¿Que? ¿Por qué? yo no hice nada para estar castigado - dijo furioso Draco -¿además porque no podremos usar magia?_

 _-A mi no me molesta no usar la magia - sonrió Luna y Draco la miró con una mueca de desagrado._

 _-Bueno como sabrán mi biblioteca es privada y nadie salvo mi con mi permiso puede entrar y la magia de cualquier manera no funcionaría ahí dentro ya que la tengo bloqueada, pero no me arriesgaré a sufran alguna contra hechizo si intentan hacer trampa, lo digo por usted señor Malfoy… jajaja… no haga esa cara, será divertido._

 _-Aún no me ha dicho porque estoy castigado, no creo haber hecho nada, así que ella puede acomodar todo sola… supongo que hizo algo extraño de nuevo y no dudo que merezca el castigo - sonrío malévolamente al mirarla, Luna lo miró extrañada al recibir esa fea expresión._

 _-Tiene toda la razón señor Malfoy, el día de ayer lo vi rodando el castillo a deshoras, por eso esta castigado y la señorita Lovegood es el mismo caso y claro que ahora si hizo algo verdaderamente extraño por lo que también merece este castigo - respondió mirándolo en busca de cierta reacción y obtuvo lo que quería, logró por unos instantes que Malfoy quitara su típico rostro seguro y de desagrado para ser uno sorprendido - bueno si no hay más que objetar… el castigo comienza hoy y terminará cuando todo este en orden ese lugar, su cita será todos los días después de clase por una hora, no quiero que descuiden sus tareas escolares… les deseo suerte y que terminen pronto._

 _Los guió dentro del lugar y antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo que no podrían salir hasta que la hora se cumpliera la puerta se abriría sola y encontrarían sus varitas en el escritorio si el tuviera que salir y así los dejo dentro de la biblioteca mientras ellos miraba como se cerraba esa puerta Draco con angustia muy bien disfrazada con asco, de estar frente a ella no sabía como reaccionar y ella con extrañeza por el castigo de Dumbledore._


End file.
